Elevating scrapers are used to remove and transport large volumes of material from one location to another. A cutting edge in the scraper bowl is pulled through the material to loosen the material, and a powered elevator carries the material away from the cutting edge rearwardly and upwardly into the bowl. One of the problems associated with the elevator loading the material into the bowl is that a pile of material will develop behind the elevator in the bowl. As the elevator continues to move material rearwardly and upwardly onto and over the pile, a portion of the material will move or slide forwardly from the pile through an opening between the bowl side and the elevator frame, and will fall out of the bowl. This movement of material out of the bowl will increase the loading time of the scraper.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.